


Your smile is brighter than the lights in the skies

by Vincent_Valentine



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: (im dying lol), Drabble, Dreams, F/M, i havent finished 2 yet LMAO, uggggggggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Valentine/pseuds/Vincent_Valentine
Summary: i wrote this half asleep and haven't read thru it since.





	Your smile is brighter than the lights in the skies

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half asleep and haven't read thru it since.

Wisps of platinum were like vines twisting around him. They seemed to calm and smoothen, revealing a face, soft, round eyes, a smile that could no doubt turn even the toughest criminal scum to a reformed man. A pale complexion with a soft dusting of rose-tinged blush highlighting her shoulders and cheekbones. The form reached out, calling for him, barely inches away. He thought he could barely feel the warm touch of flesh, and then…

 

Nothing.

 

It was all gone in an instant. Back to a dull rented room where the rest were fast asleep (he could hear the rhythmic and calm breathing of the others, practically in synch at this point. Running his fingers through sweat-dampened hair, he stood to hopefully try and cool off from the heat the Dream had left him with.

 

**/can that even be called a dream? feels too real to me/**

 

He looked over to one still shape in particular across the room, nightgown adorned and deep in sleep. He shook his head as if trying to shake away the thoughts of waking her for a fleeting hope that maybe, oh just maybe someone could listen. No one here, lest Karin of all people, needed more of a burden to shoulder.

 

He could keep this to himself for tonight.

 

**/and probably every night/**

 

Splashing cold water on his face and neck cooled his mind and body, allowing him to try and sleep again, he knew that this wouldn't work, he'd fallen victim to many a sleepless night, it was doubtful that this night would be any different.

 

-

 

Karin could hear him wandering around the room aimlessly for a small while, she heard the running water, she'd even heard his laboured breathing as he dreamt of  _ God knows  _ what, she never woke him though, nor uttered a word to him as he wandered through the rented room. There was no hostility, no real contempt in not opening her mouth to him, she knew that something's are better left unspoken, even though it seemed like they were festering, rotting and turning things stagnant. 

 

She knew that Yuri perhaps wanted to open up, but she let it be.

 

She drifted not too long after that, Yuri presumably laying wake all of the remaining night. 

 

Despite his lack of rest, Yuri walked in, perhaps feigned, confidence. The idiotic swagger of a sort of  _ genius _ .

**Author's Note:**

> can someone please give me the strength to finish this FUCKING GAME?!
> 
> yours sexily,
> 
> rohanfxcker


End file.
